Gazia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Gazia (disambiguation) |id = 850346 |no = 8142 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 32 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 77, 87, 97, 186, 194, 202, 210, 218, 226, 234, 242, 250 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 186, 192, 198, 204, 210, 216, 222, 228, 234, 240, 246, 252 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 225, 228, 231, 234, 237, 240, 243, 246, 249 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Gazia, the traitorous demi-god who brought about the destruction of an entire civilization. An incredibly talented tinker gifted with a brilliant mind, it was said that Gazia was responsible for Athensphere’s rapid technological progression. Noel claimed that he had gathered sufficient information to mimic Gazia’s abilities, or something resembling what it might have truly been before the Augmentation Wars. Where Noel obtained the information necessary to create this mock unit is a mystery itself. |summon = Well, well… what do we have here? Another "Child of the Prophecy"? This should be highly entertaining! |fusion = This is your so called "Fusion?" Primitive! Nevertheless… effective. So... what happens during Fusion? |evolution = | hp_base = 3955 |atk_base = 1575 |def_base = 1575 |rec_base = 1155 | hp_lord = 5850 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 1650 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Heretical Ambition |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, reduces all damage received by 5% & slightly increases reduction of damage taken when guarding |lsnote = Reduces damage by 5% when guarding |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Aigis VII: Photonic Repulse |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns for all allies |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Origin: Anti-Matter |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn & boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns for all allies. |sbbnote = 200% + 300% x HP / max base HP, 500% multiplier total, 60% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 850347 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *First clear reward of Trial X4 |notes = *''Origin: Anti-Matter'''s damage multiplier is determined based on the remaining HP Gazia has left. *Despite their description, Gazia's BB and SBB have respectively 17 and 27 hits |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Gazia1 }}